


Secrets and Tattoos

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, OT3, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Should we be jealous?” Clint fought down a snicker as he traced the Captain America shield that was inked into Tony’s skin.</p><p>He could sense Bucky behind him experiencing the same struggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndroidTwin (LolaDiBlack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDiBlack/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Secrets and Tattoos 秘密与纹身](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384444) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight), [anniex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniex/pseuds/anniex)



“Should we be jealous?” Clint fought down a snicker as he traced the Captain America shield that was inked into Tony’s skin.

He could sense Bucky behind him experiencing the same struggle.

“No!” Tony burst. He tried to yank his dress shirt down to conceal the tattoo. His face was flushed and his muscles tense. “I told you two; it was just something I got when I was drunk and sixteen.”

“And you never got rid of it?” Clint gently pushed aside Tony’s hands so he could continue to touch the soft and colorful flesh along Tony’s ribcage. “Even though you obviously have had the money for decades to get rid of it. You probably wouldn’t even need to worry about scarring.”

Tony squirmed under Clint’s fingers and took a step away. “It’s complicated.”

Bucky was right there though to intercept Tony and get his fingers on the tattoo too. Bucky fought to keep his expression serious, but Clint could see the twinkle of mirth in Bucky’s eyes.

“You had a crush on my best friend,” Bucky deadpanned.

It was supposed to be a joke, but the red shade of Tony’s face darkened exponentially. “I was five!”

Bucky and Clint shared a look. Neither had planned on that confession coming out. Both were going to have to save their new knowledge for later use.

Bucky’s hand drifted to Tony’s hip. He gave a gentle and comforting squeeze. “It’s okay, Tony. We’re just messing with you. Although, Clint does bring up a good point. You could have gotten rid of this tattoo at any time.”

“I guess the tattoo wouldn’t have been that embarrassing until only a few years ago--not until you met Steve and he became less of an icon and more of a human being to you.”

“It was my first tattoo,” Tony explained. “It wasn’t just something I picked because I’d been a big Cap fan as a kid, but it also…” Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “The old man was against tats, okay? It was my way of rebelling, and also, I’d hoped if Howard ever did catch me with the tattoo, he might be less inclined to try and force me to remove it since it was connected to Captain America.” Tony gestured helplessly. “It has sentimental value.”

Tony scowled. “I’ll get it removed though.”

“Don’t do that, you idiot.” Clint lightly flapped Tony on the head. “If it means something to you then keep it.”

“We don’t actually care if you have Steve’s shield tattooed on you.” Bucky pecked Tony on the temple.

“Although, you could always get tattoos of our names or symbols that represent us if you want to keep it even,” Clint teased.

“I could do that,” Tony agreed.

“You don’t have to though.” Clint felt he needed to point that out. After dating Tony for a few months he knew that his boyfriend had a terrible habit of trying to overcompensate when he felt he’d done something wrong.

Tony pursed his lips. His brow furrowed as he thought over Clint’s words.

“Personally, instead of you getting tattoos for us, I want to know what other tattoos you have gotten.” Bucky grinned.

Tony stiffened in Bucky’s arms. “I never said I got more than one.”

“You said this one,” Bucky tapped his finger on the shield, “was your first, which implies there was more than one.”

Clint perked up at the new information. “He’s right. What else did you get tattooed, Tony?”

Tony mimed zipping his mouth shut.

Bucky grin turned wicked, and he swooped Tony up into his arms. “Well, Clint, sounds like we’re going to have seduce it out of him.”

“Perfect. I’m an excellent interrogator. I say we take him to the couch first and weaken his defenses, and then we will see where we go from there.”

“You two are evil,” Tony said.

“Nope.” Clint popped the ‘p’ sound. “We just love finding out secrets.”


End file.
